Give Me Some Justice
by Juliette Giovanna Seawood
Summary: The adventures of Destiny after being put in a foster home when her parents were violently murdered, and after facing severe trauma of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Destiny~

Destiny walked into her new room, and saw that there was a lot of light in it. In the room, there was a bed, a desk, a closet, and a bookcase. It was better than some places, or actually most places. She would be lucky to have a run down bed and a single closet for her clothes, but this room was different. She noticed that everything was new, and it wasn't because of her new surroundings, but the material actually was new, clean, and hard – so that nothing broke. She smiled – finally, someone seemed to care.

_Don't worry, Destiny, they won't care about you in a while. No one does._ She thought to herself.

She silently entered the room and looked around it. She put her stuff on the bed and took a circle – first walking to the window to look down to the parking lot where she was left off, and then looked at her desk. It was big, big enough for her to draw on.

"If you need anything, you are welcome to come down," Nicole said.

Destiny looked at her foster mom, her fifth one in 2 years, and nodded silently. She understood what she meant, although it wasn't necessary.

"Oh, and dinner is in half an hour," Nicole continued.

Destiny nodded again. She saw Nicole leave, and then Destiny closed the door. She needed to unpack. _At least make yourself comfortable. It's not always that you get such a big room with nice things_, she thought to herself. She started unpacking. It was a quick process, a foster child learned quickly that he or she would be on the move and thus, did not need a lot of clothes.

~Nicole~

"She is a quiet kid, Nicole, how are we going to deal with it?" Nicole's husband, Connor asked.

"I don't know, Connor, I really don't. But who can blame her for her muteness? We got her files – do you know how it feels to get your parents murdered, and have to live in five families within two years? I feel bad for her, and I want to do something about it," Nicole explained.

"I know, honey, but perhaps we should just let her go. We had other cases with similar situations, and maybe it's time we stop fostering these kids. It's hard to deal with these situations," Connor said.

"Exactly, and at least I can make it just a little bit easier on her. _Please_ Connor. Let's help this girl, just one more girl, _please_," Nicole begged.

They were making dinner. It was chicken and rice this time.

"Fine, honey, but this is the final one, okay?" Connor asked.

"Okay," Nicole smiled.

She walked up him and hugged him, whispering a "thanks". She kissed him, and then started making the rice.

"I wonder why she became a mute," Connor said.

"Well, how would you react if you were in her situation?" Nicole asked.

"Hmmm, that I don't know," Connor said.

_**Half Hour Later**_

"Destiny! Time for dinner!" Nicole called.

They heard the girl rush down the stairs. She changed from her black shirt to a dirk purple, but still wearing her jeans.

"Did you wash up, Destiny?" Connor asked.

Destiny nodded.

"Would you like to meet your foster brothers?" Nicole asked.

Destiny shrugged.

"Well, it's dinner time, so why not just get it over with," Connor said.

"_Connor_, don't give such an attitude!" Nicole commanded. "Danny, James, Josephine! Come down and meet the new girl!"

"Would you like to eat something?" Connor asked.

"Of course she will, honey. What type of question is that?" Nicole said. "You are welcome to grab anything. Our dinners are buffet style, but it's family time as well," Nicole commented.

Destiny smiled and walked up to the table shyly.

~Destiny~

The food here smelled delicious. Destiny smiled when she heard, _buffet style_, for she was served dinner all her life and didn't get to choose what or when or where to eat. She walked up to the table, grabbed a plate, and thought about what to eat.

_Don't take too much, but make sure you give the impression that it's good and you eat_, she commented to herself.

She hears three kids coming down the stairs.

"What's for dinner?" the girl asked, not even seeing her.

Destiny didn't mind being invisible. According to others, she was always invisible. She wasn't important, according to others, but that already got into her, and she stopped minding it.

"_Josephine_, don't you want to say hi to the newcomer?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, hey, what's your name?" Josephine asked.

"Her name is Destiny, Josephine. And guys, as you see, she doesn't talk, but even if she doesn't talk, it doesn't mean that we can't include her in all the family activities. She has had a rough life, so we must respect her, is that clear for everybody?" Nicole instructed.

"Yes mom," Josephine, Danny, and James said in unison.

The boys sat down on both sides of Destiny, and she looked around at them and smiled.

"Do you want some chicken, Destiny?" James said.

Destiny nodded, and James passed her the plate.

"I wonder why she can't talk," Danny said to his mom.

"_Danny_, don't be rude," Connor interrupted his thought.

~Josephine~

To Josephine, Destiny seemed to have a big issue. She wondered why Destiny was a mute, but never really thought to ask for it is impolite. She looked at the girl and smiled. She realized that she wanted to be friends with the girl.

"Destiny, are you going to the high school?" Josephine asked.

She nodded.

"Destiny will be attending the ninth grade this year. And in fact, leading to the subject of school shopping. We will be doing that tomorrow, and Destiny will be joining us to prep for school, which starts next week," her mom instructs.

"Grr, that means waking up early," Josephine complained.

"Oh Josephine, I know you hate mornings, but don't you love your friends?" her father asked.

"I do, but I still hate mornings. What classes will Destiny be taking?" Josephine asked.

"As for that, we don't know. Destiny, if you don't mind, would you write down classes that you would like to take?" her mother asked.

Destiny nodded.

"You can do that later or we can wait until your first day starts, then we can go together and choose your classes, you pick," Nicole said, and saw Destiny nod.

~Destiny~

Destiny didn't mind school, but her worst fears were having the first day of school. She saw the big difference between this family and the other families she supposedly lived in, and it was a good difference. She saw herself smiling more, and Josephine seemed to be a nice person. James and Danny were funny and playful, and it made her want to join in. She could, however, force herself to talk anymore. What if she said something stupid? What if she was judged because she talked?

_No, let my art speak to others, if it will ever speak_, she thought to herself.

Once dinner was over, Destiny walked to her room. She sat down on her bed, took out her diary, and wrote her day's entry. She realized that this was the first day in years that she liked something, liked the family she was in, and saw just a light of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Destiny~

Destiny slept the night peacefully. It felt nice, there were no arguments like there would have been in the previous family, or a lot of snoring in the one before that. Destiny finally was able to sleep fully and have a good nights sleep. No one woke her up, she did it on her own, unlike the families she has been in before. She woke up at nine am, something she considered a gift, and slowly stood up to prepare for the day ahead of her. She knew that her family will be going to the school supply store soon, so she started to prepare for the event.

She took her toothbrush to the bathroom, located across her room, and brushed her teeth. She took out her make up, but decided to not use it today.

"Destiny, breakfast!" Nicole called.

Destiny quickly changed from her pajamas to her sweatpants, and red shirt. She noted that she must go cloth shopping sometime before school starts so as to look fairly well on the first day of school. She goes downstairs and to the kitchen and looks at the table.

"No worries, the breakfast is wonderful in our family," Josephine smiled, looking at her.

"All thanks to Josephine," Nicole concluded, seeming to be proud of her daughter.

~Connor~

Connor hates school shopping. He thinks that it is a waste of his valuable video game time. If only their parents were a little more chill, especially with grades. Connor's parents had this strict rule – get a grade lower than a B, out of the TV. Connor had to maintain that B or above, usually it was a B, except for math and art, in which he had an A. He could pull off an A in science, but he usually did not because he wasn't up for the challenge. His twin, Dan, was an all-A student, and also played basketball on the school team (hence why both Connor and Dan were popular).

"Come on, Con, get up," Dan told his brother, with whom he shared his room now that Destiny was living them. "Con" and Dan did not mind sharing their rooms though, so they did not complain.

"I hate school shopping," Connor complained.

"I know, but we have to. It's our last year of high school though, isn't that amazing?" Dan said, brightly.

"Yes, I know. College applications keep giving me nightmares, Dan," Connor said.

"Have you decided with mom?" Dan asked.

"No, not yet. Mom wants me to be close though, like she does with you," Connor says, standing up slowly.

"Yes, but I want to get away from here. I was thinking, University of California – Berkeley. After all, our cousins live there and I spoke with them, and they won't mind having a man figure around. I have also been thinking about others, but UCal is my top choice as of now. You?" Dan asked.

"I don't know, maybe UC San Diego? Personally, no clue what I even want to do with my life yet, haha," Connor admitted.

"Father wants you to be a doctor, but I don't see you as one," Dan joked.

"Yes, I know. Not with my grades. I think I would like to do...nah I don't know," Connor said. "But dad wants you to go into business," Connor answered with a joke.

"That might happen, I like math and being with people," Dan answered. "And anyway, plenty of schools want to recruit me for basketball," he answered.

"Yes, lucky you," Connor said, as he dressed. "Is your ACT strong enough to get into your top school though?" Connor asked.

"Well, yeah. Haven't I told you, my ACT score is thirty-three out of thirty-six," Dan bragged.

"Oh yeah, I remember. We should probably go to breakfast," Connor said.

"Yes, lets go," Dan answered.

~Nicole~

Destiny and Josephine were sitting on the dinner table quietly, Nicole was looking at the two and noticing that Josephine was whispering something, and suddenly she wondered what about.

In a couple of minutes, Nicole heard thumps as her boys were running down the stairs, like they always did during the breakfast throughout the summer. The twins were really close, and she was happy about that, but she was never happy when she saw Josephine being lonely because her brothers were leaving her alone. Now looking at the two girls, she realized that Josephine was happier with another girl around, even if she didn't speak. Well, not really.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" Dan asked.

"Your choice. Cereal or toast today boys. Well, seniors," Nicole joked.

"Can't wait to finish high school!" Connor exclaimed.


End file.
